her_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
India Greendale
India Greendale is a very powerful witch also when it comes to being a hunter she gives it 100% and she is one of the main female characters of Legacy. India is considered the Chosen One because she is the most determined and skilled witch the whole Burrow has ever seen and she just 15 and just started doing magic. She is also a werewolf but she hasn't triggered her curse and everyone is sure that she'll be a strong werewolf because her mother Marissa was an Alpha and her whole maternal family were powerful when they triggered their curse. India is the youngest of 3 she has a sister Dior and a brother Genesis , she only grew up with her sister until Dior hit 10 because that's the age of when training starts to become a professional hunter. Growing up it was only India and her mother but when her mom finish college she was a nurse and she'll work all day so Marissa will bring he to school and Tiffany or Derek will pick her up and stay with them until her mom came to bring her home. They grew very close and since Derek is a Alpha and she is from the Mendes bloodline he taught her how to control her werewolf side, also everything India learned about her powers she taught V and even a few spells secretly. Her is best friends with Kira who also is a witch and they've been friends since preschool , her and Lauren are frenemies when she started at The Burrow they loathed each other but they went on a mission and they worked together and got the job done which helped them grow their relationship , and now their cordial with each other they might argue a few times but their cool. The Twins aka Christian and Elena Miller and their werewolves , they became cool because Kayden is there older brother. When India started they gave her a mentor Kayla who taught her everything about her kind and became like a 2nd mother and she told Kayla everything. When it comes to the people India loves she will do anything for them, she is very compassionate and selfless and helpful to everyone. She gives people the benefit of the doubt and loves HARD. The only person she is not on good terms with is her father Jace because she felt that he left her and she just shuts him out. India attended Golden Lakes Junior High School , where she became a cheerleader and a part of the Mathletes. India is a very smart girl and she's never made a C in her life but once boyfriend at the time mysteriously left she was heart-broken and started slipping in school work and finally months later they reunited and he told her that his family were involved with vampires and he'll be turned next and he thought that he'll be scared but she actually was happy and they made love for the first time. Then later in the new year she found out she was pregnant and she didn't want to tell nobody who the father was but her mother already knew. This is when Jace and India were starting to get along a bit better but when he found out he got so mad and started to ignore her because he felt like she did it to hurt him. In Season 1 when India started slipping in school she sent her to The Burrow where she saw Genesis she knew who he was but he left when she was really little but she seen him and family photos and she ran and gave him a hug, when he saw her light blue eyes he knew who she was. Later that day she reunited with Dior and she asked about their dad and India told her how she felt and Dior said that she'll get over it.